Nunca Olvidare
by Darlett
Summary: Nunca olvide tu rostro de aquella noche.. mi preciada flor de cerezo, te veias tan  vacia y fragil que no dude rescatarte  [Saixsaku y otras parejitas]
1. Nunca olvidare

**Aclaración: **ninguno de los personajes de naruto me perteneces

Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer, fue algo loca pero a la vez triste nose porque.

Esto ocurre luego de que sasuke mata a orochimaru y ahora solo faltaba cumplir de matar a su hermano.

**Nunca olvidare**

Nunca olvidare esa noche.. Me dirigía en a casa de sakura ya que Tsunade- sama me pidió el favor de pasarle un mensaje….TOP.. top.. top "Nadie me respondió" pero gire la perilla por un simple impulso, y la puerta abrió al entrar a la casa de sakura me sorprendí mucho todo estaba desordenado "me preocupe mucho" así no dude en buscar a sakura.

Sakura…!!...Sakura!!...por mas que gritaba nadie me respondió, a si que decidí subí a hasta su habitación, gire poco a poco la perilla de la puerta la habitación de sakura lucia igual que encontrar parte de la casa, al entrar un poco mas a la habitación de la pelirosada, observo un ojos color jade sin brillo, sakura estaba acostada en el piso poyando su cabeza con uno de sus brazos y con su mirada fija en el piso que no paraban en de llorar. La saque del desorden del piso y la coste en la cama. Por más intentos de preguntar que le había sucedido, ella seguía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ella no se movía, pero su mirada seguía perdida sin vida, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro. No sabia que hacer jamás había visto a sakura de esa manera, así que fui a buscar a Tsunade- sama.

Solo me tarde en llegar a la oficina de Tsunade-sama unos escasos minutos… abrí la puerta rápidamente sin pedir permiso…Discúlpeme Tsunade- sama por entrar de esta forma, pero necesito que me acompañe a ver a sakura, esta muy rara. La godaime a escuchar el nombre de sakura no dudo en ir, por el camino le conté todo lo había visto en la casa de la kunoichi. Fuimos de inmediato a la habitación de sakura

Ella seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado, Tsunade- sama la reviso y observo que tenia algunos morados en algunas parte del cuerpo de la kunoichi. La hokage se la llevo al hospital. Recuerdo que después la godaime sentía mal e impotente al no saber que le pasaba a su pupila

Y pues así pasaron rápidamente 3 días y sakura, apenas se le podía ver dormir y a veces comía, debido a eso tuvieron que ponerle suero a sakura, yo me quede muy preocupado desde aquella noche. Jamás había visto a sakura así, "parecían como si le fueran robado el alma". Por otro lado sus amigas la venían a ver, trataban de conversar con ella no había dicho nada durante todo estos días. Bueno sakura ya me tengo que ir – y mostre una sonrisa cariñosa, algo muy raro en mi, antes de alejar mi vista sobre ella, pude observar nuevamente esas mismas lagrimas, esa noche.

"No quiero verte asi"… marche del hospital con rumbo a la oficina de la hokage, Tsudame-sama no era una mujer de que darse con lo brazos cruzados sin hacer algo por su pupila, así que mando a llamar algunos Anbus para que investigara lo acontecido en la casa de sakura esa noche. Al llegar frente de la puerta de la oficina tsudane-sama.. Top...top!!.. Una voz se escucho en el interior de la oficina – Adelante!!

Tsunade –sama : me alegro de que hayas llegado…bueno ahora que estamos reunidos aquí.

"mire al mi alrededor y estaba dos Anbus, que pocas veces, llegue tratar, bueno tendré que llevarme la bien con ellos si quiero descubrir que fue lo que paso esa noche"

"Yo se que la godaime no confía mucho en mi pero, se que vio en mis ojos mi sincero sentimiento de ayudar aclarar la situación de sakura"

Quiero que entre a la casa de sakura busquen algo inusual y sobre todo que investiguen sobre el paradero del uchiha. Que lleva dos días desaparecido.

Yo me encargare de buscar al Uchiha – dijo el

Esta bien, cuando encuentre a sasuke tráelo de inmediato a mi oficina – Tsunade sama

Ya se pueden retirar – dijo la godaime

De inmediato me marche para la casa del Uchiha, al llegar fui directo a su habitación, estaba muy oscura, lo que mas llamaba la atención era una pequeña lámpara que encendida sobre un escritorio revuelto de papeles, me acerque aquel escritorio, para mi sorpresa en lo que se encontraba entre los papeles eran algunas tecnicas prohibidas que de seguro sasuke tomo antes de marcharse de la guarida de orochimaru, por ultimo encontré un fragmento de algo que parecia una carta; "_**me vengare, asi tenga que utilizarte para conseguirlo que quiero". **_En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia sobre esas palabras ya que Uchiha siempre solía decir cosas parecidas, me disponía a retirarme de la habitación cuando un brillo inusual vi en la papelera, me aproxime para a la papelera era la antigua bandana del uchiha con la muy clara raya en el medio del símbolo de konoha, "Para mi tu siempre fuiste un traidor" aunque sakura ni naruto no lo admitirían. "El clan Uchiha deber se borrado de la menoría de las personas". Volví a mirar para la papelera y estaba un mapa en el estaba marcada unas coordenadas.

Al ver fijamente de donde estaba marcado, recordé cerca de ese lugar se habia visto a dos miembros del grupo akatsuki y que uno de ellos encajaba con descripción del hermano de sasuke.

Salio inmediatamente a de la casa del Uchiha y fue se marcho de la aldea para ir a la dirección marcada por el mapa.

XoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Tsunade- sama fue al hospital a ver como siempre a su pupila, cuando se disponía a entrar a la habitación, uno de los médicos del hospital séle acerco y dijo – Estado estudiando en estos ultimo días revisado el caso de sakura y lo que ella presenta es un estado de shock que le a traumado el habla, ella esta bien físicamente pero su estado mental sigue alterado por el recuerdo que le produjo el trauma.

Gracias, por aclarar la duda yo lo tenia como presunta hipótesis, y yo como medico y hokage que soy me estoy encargando de investigar lo sucedido. Tsunade entro a la habitación donde se encontraba sakura.

Como te encuentras hoy sakura - dijo la rubia

Era algo normal que ella no respondiera, pero como siempre tenia la misma esperanza de ver si alguna palabra saliera de los labios de su pupila. Tomo el cepillo que se contraba al lado de la cama y comenzó a cepillar el cabello sakura. La kunoichi parecía una muñeca sin voluntad, sin mi vida, sin sentimiento, algo que le molestaba a tsunade, ya que siempre habia visto a sakura alegre y con una sonrisa o a veces triste pero nose comparaba con el estado en que encontraba a horita, dijo tsunade para si misma - Espero que Sai consiga a pronto a sasuke, estoy casi segura que Uchiha tiene que ver mucho sobre el estado psicológico en que se encuentra mi pupila.

La godaime volvió acostar a sakura en la cama, y se marcho de habitación, al regresar a su oficina, vio en la ventana una ave mensajera, se acerco hasta al ave y tomo el mensaje, era un mensaje de sai que explica todo lo que habia descubierto en la casa del uchiha.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sai atravesaba rápidamente el bosque para llegar a lo limites de konoha con los limites de la aldea de rayo. Dure todo un dia recorriendo el bosque hasta que por fin Sali del bosque, asi que decidí descansar un poco, tome un poco de agua y "Espero que sakura este bien" "Ya me imagino como será cuando se estere naruto". Bueno termine de descansar y continué mi búsqueda "Donde demonios de habrá metido ese traidor". Ahora me dirijo a mejor conocido valle de los lamento, un lugar donde los rayos del sol son muy poco y donde habita extrañas criaturas. Entre con mucho cuidado, mis sentidos se encontraban bien alertas, de pronto ve un pedazo de tela en una rama, tome el pezado de tela y segui adelante pero esta vez me encontré con un rastro de sangre, me apresure aun mas y luego a unos cuantos metros encontré el cuerpo del Uchiha, el lugar se veía devastando como si en ese lugar fuera ocurrido una batalla, "lo mas seguro es que encontraste con tu hermano pero como siempre te gano, que idiota eres que le sigues le jueguito a tu hermano, que de seguro debe estar burlando de lo patetico que resulto su hermano menor".

Ahora tendré que cargar el cuerpo de idiota hasta la aldea, pues asi fue tarde dos dias entrar al idiota hasta la aldea, tsunade ordeno que llevaran a sasuke al hospital y que le pusieran vigilancia.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había tsunade-sama ordenado llevar a sasuke al hospital, y el muy imbecil no despertaba. Pues ahora me dirigía ver a sakura, "se que a veces no me lleva muy con ella en las misiones pero la quería a mi manera". Gire la perilla de la puerta y entre a la habitación, una sakura mucho más débil y frágil que antes. Su piel estaba mas pálida y sus que una vez fueron tan brillante como una gema, el brillo se había perdido… me senté a su lado… toma te he triado flores – y una de las pocas y sinceras sonrisa que chico a veces solía mostrar.

Luego de mostrarle la flores, las coloque en florero que tenía en la habitación, en se que seguirá con su mirada perdida, pero poco a poco giro su rostro hacia el florero, "veo que si le gustaron". Bueno llame tengo que ir mas tarde regresare a verte y le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cuando demonio piensas despertar traidor, para que confiese todo lo que le has hecho a sakura"

Por otro lado en las puertas de konoha, se encontraba de regreso el escandaloso rubio y el peliplateado, sumergido en su habitual libro. Por fin ya hemos llegado a konoha tengo muchas de ver a mi querida hinata-chan y de conversar con sakura-chan –dijo el rubio, pues eso tendrá que esperar por ahora naruto tenemos que ir a informarle a tsunade- sama, nuestra llegada – dijo el plateado que aparto su vista por un instante de su preciada lectura.

Como tu digas kakashi-sensei – dijo el rubio al fastidiado

Y pues así los shinobis se fueron de inmediato, a la oficina de la godaime… Obacha ya hemos llegado de la misión que no has enviado, kakashi le explico un poco lo acontecido en la misión.

Espero tu firmo escrito para mañana - dijo la rubia

Ya que hemos terminado ya tengo ganas de contarle todo a sakura-chan – dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado.

"Maldición…odio mi cargo de hokage en situaciones como esta"… Naruto espera tengo que decir algo – Sasuke se volvió afrentar con su hermano y resulto malherido y se encuentra en el hospital, pero ya lleva una semana inconciente - Ire a verlo de inmediato dijo el rubio con tono triste.

"De seguro sakura- chan esta cuidando del idiota de sasuke" – Me marcho

Tsunade espero que se marchara naruto, para contarle toda la situación que se presentaban dos de sus miembros del grupo 7. Kakashi lo que acabo de contar a naruto no es todo; el tono de voz de la godaime se volvió mucho mas triste – Sakura también se encuentra en el hospital, pero no puede hablar debido a fuerte trauma psicológico. Que algo le acusado y estamos investigando, lo que estoy casi seguro que el Uchiha tiene que ver con el estado mental de sakura.

Por favor ve a ver a sakura, se encuentra en la habitación 107; otra cosa más que no te vea naruto – dijo tsunade

Hai iré en seguida - dijo el triste sido kakashi

Realizo unos sellos y desapareció…

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Naruto se encontraba en la recepción del hospital… Disculpe enfermera, me puede decir el numero de la habitación de Uchiha sasuke –dijo el rubio

La enfermera busco en la lista – Se encuentra en la habitación 307 –dijo enfermera

Gracias… se puso en camino…recorrer varios piso del edificio y encontro que la habitación era una de las apartadas del hospital, al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación se encontraba dos anbus vigilando.

"De seguro la obacha coloco a estos anbus que sasuke no vuelva escapar" – dijo naruto para si mismo.

Hola!!... Vengo a ver a sasuke, obacha de tsunade me dijo que seguía inconciente – dijo con tono de voz que se podía a preciar la tristeza del rubio.

Uno de los anbus que tenia mascara de gato respondio - pasa tienes 15 min.

Hai… hai – dijo naruto

Entro a la habitación, esta un poco oscuro asi que acerco a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que entrara, luego se sentó una silla que estaba a lado de la cama de uchiha y dijo – DESPIERTA…Sasuke…. ¡¡Despierta tarado!!... se que me estas escuchando, "De seguro de ve estar muy preocupada sakura-chan"…luego movio un poco el brazo de sasuke… Despierta idiota todos están preocupados. Después de eso naruto se acerco a ver por la ventana

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Por otro piso del hospital se encontraba el peliplateado en frente de la habitación de sakura… permiso voy a entrar – "aunque sabia que no le iban a responder", al entrar a la habitación vio una débil y mas pálida kunoichi… Hola sakura!! – mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada.

Sakura reacciono a la voz de kakashi y giro un poco su cara para donde el estaba, se le quedo observando con aquellas mirada apagada. Nuevamente a brotaron por de aquella mirada lagrimas.

No te preocupes, sakura nosotros investigaremos que fue lo que te paso ahora solo descansa, seguido de esas palabras kakashi abrazo a la kunoichi tiernamente - como si se tratase de su padre.

Ya me tengo que ir, estoy un poco cansado luego de regresar de esa misión con naruto, me daré un baño y regresare antes de que termine la hora de la vista – dijo kakashi muy cariñosamente, se separo de pelirosada y se desaparece una nube de humo.

"por favor que alguien me borre la memoria, para que así nunca mas tenga un recuerdo de el" "el que me mato por dentro esa noche" "Nose porque pero cada vez que intento no sale ni una sola palabra de mi labios… yo te quise pero ahora me siento asquea de misma, esa noche descubrí que todo fue mentira".

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Regresando a la habitación 307… Naruto se termino marchando de la habitación de sasuke ya que por parte del uchiha seguía sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Salio algo triste del hospital y se dirigio a casa de su novia hinata. Se acerco al porton de la casa … Top top…top.

Desde el interior de la casa, "De seguro que es ino, que me vino a buscar para ir visitar a sakura al hospital". Abrió el portón y para su sorpresa se encontró, con su novio.

Hola naruto- kun… me alegra mucho verte!! – dijo alegremente hinata

Pues no tengo algunas horas de a ver regresado de una misión con kakashi-sensei, y pues luego me entere por la obacha de tsunade lo de sasuke.

"Lo mas seguro que tsunade-sama no le allá contado a naruto-kun lo de sakura" – su mirada se volvió un poco triste al recordar el estado de su amiga. Ven pasa adelante y fueron hasta el jardin de la casa.

También tengo ganas de saludar a sakura chan, pero no la he visto desde que llegue a la aldea – dijo naruto algo preocupado.

"no me gusta mentirte naruto-kun pero tsunade-sama nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada sobre sakura hasta ella mejorara" – de seguro que debe de estar buscando plantas medicinales.

Jeje..jeje es lo mas seguro conocido a la obacha, la habrá mandado a recolectar algunas plantas – sonriendo como siempre lo hacia naruto. Después de eso el rubio se aproximo a hinata, provocando un instantáneo sonrojo en la pelinegro, seguido de eso la beso suavemente y cariñosamente, que la hacia sentir como si flotase.

Luego de algunos se pararon poco a poco, fue cuando hinata recupero el aliento… Ven hinata acompáñame Ichiraku, tengo muchas ganas de provocar los delicioso ramen.

Hai!!... espérame un momento – mostrando una encantadora sonrisa para naruto. Se alejo un momento del rubio y fue hasta la sala donde se encontraba neji.

Neji –kun… me puede hacer un favor

Esta bien dime hinata –san

Si me viene a buscar ino le puedes decir que Sali con naruto, por favor

Hai- dijo neji con expresión fría

Gracias neji- san

Y por ultimo tomo su cartera… "no vaya hacer que suceda algo como la otra ocasión" – parecion en la frente de hinata algunas gotitas

Ya no podemos ir naruto –kun!! –dijo alegremente

Naruto tomo de la mano a hinata y salieronde la casa con rumbo al ichiraku

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Como te habia prometido – dijo Sai entrado a la habitación de la pelirosada.

Ella voltio a ver al visitante…. "Gracias por siempre has estado conmigo"… trato se mostrarle un sonrisa pero algo dentro ella la detenía a sonrreirl.

Veo que estas un poco mejor que esta mañana… "me alegro tanto". Esta vez te traje una manzana- dijo sai

"mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, que no lo puedo moverte con mucha facilidad"

Sai corto en varios trozo la manzana y se la dejo aun lado, la kunoichi tomo un tomo un trozo de manzana y se llevo a la boca. "esta muy sabrosa la manzana". "Gracias kami-sama sakura ya esta reaccionando" – acerco a ella y la abrozo suavemente y tiernamente, que sakura se dejo guiar por ese calido sentimiento, "Esto se siente tan agradable… no como aquella falsedad". Se separo del Sai y acaricio su rostro. El sonrio tan tiernamente que hasta el no lo podía creer.

En ese instante sakura tomo una pequeña hoja de libreta mas una pluma y escribio – _por favor queda esta noche, acompañarme no quiero estar sola. _Y luego le paso la hoja a sai.

Esta bien y acaricio el rostro de la kunoichi, "para mañana le traere una libreta". Pues mientras que estaba Sakura, esa silenciosa habitación comenzo a dibujar algunas cosas que le se paso en la mente para divertir a sakura. Termino de cometer la manzana y después se fue quedando dormida.

"Se ve tan linda e inocente durmiendo"… Mañana te comprare una libreta yo también tratare de dormir un poco y se fue acostar el sofa. Efectivamente no paso mucho cuando el tambien quedo dormido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

En otra habitación alguien comenzaba abrirlo ojos… "Donde estoy Rayos estoy", se levanto con mucho cuidado y se asomo por la ventana y descubrio que estaba en su aldea de regreso.

"Diablo casi tuve a punto de matarlo, pero me falto mas chakra"

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esto es todo por este capitulo espero que les guste .. y espero sus reviews


	2. Recuerdos

Aclaracion: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece

"Disculpen la tardanza lo que me paso fue que tenia problema con mi pc"

**Recuerdo**

Los Anbus al escuchar ruido en la habitación, entraron y consiguieron que ya estaba mucho mejor el Uchiha… Cuando uno comento en voz baja… Iré a buscar a la godaime y al instante desapareció.

En la godaime se encontraba tomando una breve siesta, cuando se escucho un ruido… Top..top..top, la rubia se despertó y arreglo un poco – Adelante!! – El anbu enseguida que escucho las palabras pasó a la oficina de inmediato.

Tsunade –sama…. Hace algunos minutos que despertó el uchiha – dijo el shinobi

Deben vigilarlo cuidadosamente ahora que esta despierto, mañana por la mañana interrogaremos – dijo seriamente tsunade

Aquel anbu se marcho de inmediato…

A la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté... seguía sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, aun estaba algo soñolienta cuando senti que la puerta de mi habitación se abría, tal vez sea Sai que me trago el desayuno, así que voltee a ver hacía la puerta, subi lentamente mi mirada que alegria se trata tsunade-sensei pero espera de lado de ella, ahí alguien mas se traban de dos anbus que tenia sosteniendo a sa…su…ke; en ese instante mi cuerpo comenzó temblar y mi mirada se horrorizo al verlo ahí parado como si nada después de lo que hizo en ese instante pasaron por mi mente los recuerdos de ese día y sobre todo aquella noche… voltee… "No quiero verte mas…Me gustaría no a verte conocido nunca", no puede aguantar mas y comencé a llorar.

Tsunade al ver la reacción que tuvo su pupila, ahora estaba mas claro que sasuke tenia que ver con el estado psicológico de sakura, la hokage de inmediato ordeno que se lleve a sasuke para interrogarlo. Aquellos anbus se llevaron a sasuke… No te preocupes sakura averiguare que fue lo que sucedió esa noche y le haré que pague – dijo tsunade antes de salir. Después de eso la godiame se retiro.

"Sasuke te entregue mi amor, al principio creí que corresponderías con mis sentimientos, pero lo ensuciaste con tu venganza" "Eso momento que fueron tan puro y especiales" "yo te ame con todo mi ser aquella noche pero tu me destruiste por dentro aquella noche fue tan larga con la eternidad, en esos instante mi mente se perdió en la oscuridad y que de tan vacía, que mi mirada que eran tan brillante y llena de vida se extinguió, ya no tenia la fuerza necesaria para volver, pero el ultimo momento alguien me rescato… no puede verlo bien ya que mi visión era borrosa por las lagrimas que derramaban mis ojos… lo mas que recuerdo era sus manos calidas que me sacaron del frió suelo, donde me asía tirada, luego me acostó en la cama y ya nose que paso".

"Después de lo sucedido esa noche, volvió mi conciencia fue cuando observe aquellas flores" – pronto sentí que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, se que mis lagrimas con las sabanas que me cubrían luego de eso me gire lentamente pero esta vez se trato de Sai

Ohayo Sakura te he triado el desayuno – dijo Sai muy animado

"Que extraño es ver a Sai de esta manera recuerdo las primera misiones que tuvimos juntos fueron verdaderamente una locuras, siempre que podías me sacabas quicio para hacerme enojar" tome el desayuno, estaba delicioso.

Toma sakura… para que asi te puedas expresar, y le entrego a sakura una libreta un lapiz

"Gracias Sai por preocuparte por mi" – así que trate de mostrar una sonrisa

"Sakura se ve mas animada estos últimos días" – Me tengo que ir para la oficina de tsunade-sama te veo mas tarde, en ese instante desaprecio Sai en una cortina de humo.

Después de que Sai se marchara me levante muy despacio de mi cama, me acerque aun espejo que había en la habitación…mis ojos sigue sin brillo, pero no tanto como los de aquellos momentos, mi cabello estaba un poco mas largo de lo que recuerdo. Un extraño impulso me sedujo a seguirlo…. Sali de la habitación y que camine por un largo pasillo, cada vez era mayor ese impulso… subí débilmente un par de escaleras de delante de mi había una puerta, gire la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Me encontraba en la azotea del hospital, camine lentamente vi un enorme paisaje… que hizo recodar algunos momentos de felicidad que pase en aquel engaño.

"Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti…porque fui tan tonta en creer que me amabas…tan de desesperada fui aquellos días" "Quiero borrar de mi diccionario lo que significa el amor"

**Flash back--**-

Recuerdo tres días antes de lo sucedido esa noche me encontraba entrenando como de costumbre con naruto y kakashi pero esta vez, apareció el uchiha, que por fin decidió entrenar con sus antiguos compañeros… esta vez no quise ser la primera en saludarlo "por una vez no quise ser la primera molestia del uchiha" asi que le deje ese trabajo naruto, pues luego de algunos minutos naruto se acerco a sasuke… y lo invito a que formara parte del entrenamiento, durante el entrenamiento no me acerque mucho a el, ya que creía que la mejor oportunidad de acercarme a el seria después del entrenamiento… mmm para tratar de tener una conversación y pues asi lo hice.

Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy mañana los veo a las 8 de la mañana – nos dijo kakashi sensei

Me marcho de inmediato -dijo en ese momento sasuke su rostro tan frio.

Déjame acompañarte sasuke-kun- dije yo

Asi que me fui aun lado de el, duramos algunos minutos en silencio fue en ese instante que se me ocurrió hablar un poco del entrenamiento y sobre la investigación referente a una formula encontrada en el escondite de orochimaru.

El entrenamiento de hoy si que estuvo fuerte, pero no se compara para nada con la preparación que medio tsunade-sama hace algunos años, ahora solo me queda llegar a casa y darme un buen baño para seguir estudiando sobre esa extraña formula que contre cuando fuimos a buscarte sasuke-kun –dije animadamente

En ese instante no le preste a mucha importancia cuando sasuke le presto mas atención sobre la formula…. Y de que se trata esa formula? – me pregunto con cierto tono de interés.

Hasta hora lo que he podido investigar acerca de la formula es con ella se puede preparar un brebaje capaz de aumentar el chakra.

Recuerdo sus palabras de aquella platica – suena interesante puedo ir a verla?

Hai…hai- dije yo con mi habitual sonrisa

Fuimos hasta mi casa y lo lleve hasta la sala donde este alguno apuntes que había dejado. Era bastante extraño ver a sasuke interesado este tipo de cosas, estuve alredor de una hora explicándole en que consistía, realizamos un breve descanso asi fui a la cocina para traerle algo de beber, cuando de pronto senti unos brazos que envolvían mi cintura, no lo podía creer se trataba de sasuke, me gire lentamente y lo mire fijamente eso instante nuestro labios se encontraron muy cerca. Y fue en eso segundo cuando sasuke me beso… "No podia creer que sasuke me estuviera besando, siempre me consideraba una molestia"… "no quería desperdiciar tal oportunidad como esa asi que me deje llevar"… Recuerdo también que el brazo de el estaba en mi cintura y otra en mi espalda. Luego de ese beso me senté encima del mesón de la cocina y continuamos aquello que el había iniciado… "Este beso es demasiado bueno para ser realidad"… nuevamente senti las caricias de sasuke en mis piernas que lentamente fueron llegando un poco de bajo de mi falda… fue en ese momento cuando se me pare de sus labios. Creo ya hacido todo por hoy sasuke-kun, y me baje del mesón.

Te veo mañana y lo acompañe hasta la puerta… "Me eso momento me sentia feliz ya que por fin sasuke, había tomado la iniciativa"

**Fin flash back---**

Luego escuche el rechinar de la puerta que me saco de mis recuerdos, al dirigir mi mirada asi la puerta era de kakashi-sensei

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Un peliplateado llego a la habitación de la pelirosada, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba, así que llamo de inmediato a la enfermera, asi que la enfermera aviso a otra enfermera que estaban de guardia sobre la paciente haruno sakura, kakashi busco por varios de los piso del hospital, hasta percibió una luz que provenía de la azotea. Subió la escalera y encontró a sakura acurrucada entre sus piernas.

Sakura…cálmate por favor deja de llorar –dijo kakashi

Como quieres que me calme si esa noche, perdí mi voz al caer en la oscuridad…no sabes todo el dolor que llevo por dentro. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia trate de escaparme de los brazos de kakashi-sensei que me sujetaban, pero no puede mas y termine llorando aun mas. Luego kakashi-me cargo y me llevo de regreso a la habitación.

Tome la libreta que me dejo sai y escribi lo siguiente: _Ya me encuentro mucho mejor kakashi-sensei…y por favor ni una palabra de esto a naruto no quiero que se preocupe por mí, y gracias por visitarme, _luego le entregue la libreta a kakashi-sensei

No te preocupes sakura, ya tsunade-sama tomo esa decisión de no contarle nada a naruto – dijo kakashi

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba en cuarto dentro de la torre de la godaime… dime que le hiciste a sakura

Esa tonta se creyó mi juego y se entrego a mi… fue tan facil engañar y manipular con tan solo algunas palabras bonitas…Sigue siendo débil – la mirada del uchiha era tan fría como la nieve pero sus labios mostraban un sonrisa malvada

Tsunade ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con respeto al uchiha, ya que lo único que decía era palabras irritantes.

En el cuarto donde esta sasuke siendo interrogado, se encontraba los dos anbus, la goidame y sai, que observa va en silencio la situación. "Maldito…deja de hablar de esa manera a sakura, ella te amaba pero tu la usaste para llevar acabo alguno plan, que ella no asedio".

Dimos que fue lo que ocurrio en la casa de sakura – intervino Sai desde una oscura esquina de la habitación. El uchiha quedo en silencio por unos minutos y comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado algunos días antes. "Se ve que no has cambiado para nada sakura, con esta forma conseguiré que confíes mas en mi y me entregue esa formula o mejor aun que prepare el brebaje" – Continuaba callado… y luego de unos minutos dijo – Esto es un asunto entre sakura y yo… y nadie mas debe intervenir.

Y libéreme de aquí – dijo el uchiha enojado

Por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí… llévenlo de regreso al hospital – ordeno Tsunade-sama de inmediato.

Los dos Anbus obedecieron de inmediato y se llevaron a sasuke, después de eso Sai también se marcho.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi luego de conversar un poco con sakura se termino de marchar, asi que sakura se acostó para descansar un poco… "Ahora solo quiero olvidar".

En ese instante tocan la puerta… "Rayos!! Será que no me van a dejar descansar en paz en lo que queda de dia"… Era Sai que venia entrado a la habitación con una bandeja de comida

La enferma me dijo que no habías comido nada – dijo el pelinegro.

Tome la libreta y escribí – "_No tenia hambre en ese momento… ah y otra cosa cuando me van a dar de alta ya estoy bien". _Y le mostré la libreta.

Pues debes comer si quieren irte pronto de este lugar – dijo amablemente el chico que luego le entrego la bandeja a sakura.

Termine de comer… y me le que de observando por algunos minutos a Sai… " A cambiando mucho y sobre todo conmigo jamás me imagine ver de esta manera Sai".

"Mi flor de cerezo me dolió mucho verte tan desecha aquella noche… parecía que con cada lagrima que derramabas esa noche se te iba la vida en ella" "Jamás habia comprendido el dolor de esta manera hasta que te vi esa noche destrozada dentro de aquella habitación desordenada… Y tal vez por ese simple pero tan complejo sentimiento decidí investigar que te había ocurrido para que te dejara en ese estado"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Gracias por leer este capitulo!! …. Y espero recibir sus reviews


	3. Valorar

Valorar

Luego de 3 días después le dan de alta a sakura… los médicos dicen que con el tiempo ella podrá recuperar la voz. "ya va siendo hora de ver naruto ya que no lo he visto por mas de 2 semanas". Así que fui al ichiraku donde seguramente me lo encontraría, "Después de que vea naruto tendré que volver a casa, lo mas probable es que todo continué igual que en esa noche"- alguien me interrumpe se trataba de la "Cerda" de ino.

Hola frontuda!! – dijo con aquella sonrisa

"_Hola ino_"… _"no has visto a naruto?"_- escribí yo

Esta con hinata en el ichiraku –dijo ino

"_voy a ir a verlos_"

Te veo luego y despide ino… Camine por algunos minutos has llegar al ichiraku, naruto como de costumbre devoraba uno tras otro plato de ramen. Pase y se me aun lado de hinata… "_Hola hinata_" .

Hola sakura... como te va hoy? –dijo hinata

"_esta mañana me dieron de alta en el hospital_" –escribí en mi libreta luego una sonrisa se reflejo en rostro.

Me alegro mucho por ti sakura!!

"_Gracias… aun no anotado el idiota de naruto que no he dicho ni una palabra_"

Jeje…jeje – hinata no pudo evitar una pequeña risa que se les escapo.

De que te ries hinata-chan? – pregunta el rubio con algo de curiosidad

mmm.. naruto-kun dime si no notas algo diferente en sakura? – dijo picara hinata

etto..etto que sakura chan no me a golpeado durante dos semana.

Sakura soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso… jejej… jejeje "bueno eso también es verdad…pero sino fuera sido por sasu… yo en estos momentos pudiera hablar". El rostro de sakura se volvió triste de repente.

Además de que sakura no te allá propinado un golpe en mas de 2 semanas –dijo hinata

Mmm… que sakura chan mas callada que de costumbre…¿ te sucedió? – dijo naruto un poco preocupado.

Las dos jóvenes reaccionaron en silencio ante las palabras del rubio sus cara era triste y más aun el sakura… "_Naruto no te preocupes_"…. "_he perdido la voz en un accidente, los médicos dicen que es temporal_".

Que!!...no puede ser sakura chan… y ¿cuando ocurrió?

"No te puedo decir mi estado se debe por su culpa, porque lo mas seguro es que se pelen y yo no quiero eso"… "_Eso fue en una misión hace mas de dos semanas y media por un error_".

Habrá que decirle a kakashi-sensei que no puedes hablar, y también tendré que contárselo a sasuke aunque no lo he visto últimamente – dijo el rubio

"_por favor naruto no le digas nada a sasuke" _ - escribí yo

Esta bien sakura chan no le diré nada a el – dijo naruto

Sakura termina de comer su tazón de ramen y deja aun lado plato el dinero… "bueno hinata, naruto lo dejo"

Cuídate mucho sakura – dijo amablemente hinata

Cuídate sakura chan te veo en el entrenamiento de mañana – dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Hai…Hai_"

La pelirosada se alejo rápidamente del puesto ichiraku… "No quiero volver a mi casa aun, no quiero los fragmentos de aquella noche". Camine sin rumbo fijo, al poco tiempo termine parando el parque y me fui hasta aquel enorme árbol de cerezo donde me subí a una de sus ramas.

"Me siento tan vacía por dentro, como si aquella noche fuera perdido… Como quisiera no existiera".

Sakura quedo por largas horas sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta el atardecer, "bueno ya es hora de irme a casa"… Camine muy despacio para asi no llegar rápido, llegue al poco a la puerta de mi casa, "debo enfrenarte", tome la llave y la introduje en la cerradura gire la perilla y pase así delante. Me acerque a la pared donde estaba el interruptor. Al encender la luz todo estaba igual como yo lo recordaba aquella noche, así que busque una escoba y una bolsa para recoger los estragos de esa noche amarga.

Como me gustaba este florero que naruto me regalo, al lado del florero quebrado estaban unas flores marchitas. "te odio, yo te ámame de verdad pero lo ruinaste"… tire aquellas flores machistas la bolsa de basura, acomode algunos libros que estaba fuera de lugar así que los volví a meter en la biblioteca. Sacudí el polvo de los muebles, ya la sala se veía mejor, termine de limpiar la sala y subí hasta a mi habitación.

Lo primero que observe al entrar a la habitación fue aquel rincón del cuarto donde me había arrojado la pelea que tuve esa noche con sa…su…ke, "Como me gustaría no a verte amado de la manera en que lo hice". Quite las sabanas de la cama y coloque otras limpias, "una limpias que no tuvieran tu aroma", aquí también revisas pero casi segura que no obtuviste lo querías esa noche. Entre aquello libros desordenados en libro encontré una fotografía de esos días de engaños. "no vemos tan feliz esta foto" … "Basta!!... Basta ya!! De recodar esos tres días de felicidad que pásate con el – me reprendí asi misma" "Ya es va siendo hora que pasas a la siguiente pagina de tu vida… Se que no volveré a hacer la misma luego de aquello pero podré continuar con los resto de mi vida"…cuando de repente un breve dolor me saco de mis pensamientos, entre aquellos libro desordenados en el suelo había un trozo de vidrio, una pequeña gota de sangre brotaba de mi dedo. Me disponía a limpiarme la pequeña herida, sonó el timbre de la puerta baje rápidamente, al abrir la puerta se trataba de mi fiel acompañante.

De esa forma me gustaba llamar a Sai, ya que siempre que podía se queda acompañarme en el hospital… Hola sakura… ¿vine a ver como sigues? – dijo Sai.

Pero veo que no muy bien, fue en ese instante cuando tomo mi mano y succionó mi sangre entre sus labios pálidos, mi mejillas se volvieron un rosado un poco mas intenso que lo usual. Y de alguna me sorprendí fue que de su bolsillo saca una bandita y la colocara en mi dedo.

"Luego recordé que en las misiones siempre que peleábamos le dejaba algún tipo de rasguño"… "_pasa adelante_"…." "¿_Quieres agua o té_?"

Solo agua!!

Fui hasta la cocina atraerle un vaso con agua regrese en algunos instante a la sala… "_estoy bien, pero dime cual el verdadero motivo que te trae por mi casa_"… Sakura, tsunade-sama desea vernos mañana por la mañana en su oficina.

"_hai…hai_"

"_A aprovechando que estas aquí… te invito a cenar_"…. "de esta forma le podré pagar un poco por todo el apoyo que me brindo".

Esta bien – mostrando una sonrisa sincera

Prepare algo sencillo de cenar ya que no había regresado a mi casa en más de dos semana y faltaban algunos alimentos.

"_Esto es mucho mejor que la comida del hospital_" .. sai al leer lo que habia escrito sakura en la libreta sonrió… Gracias por la cena –dijo sai.

Ya es un poco tarde y debo marcharme te veo mañana –dijo Sai

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí de el, recogí los platos y limpie un poco la cocina… que bien todo aquí abajo esta en orden… "me voy a dar un baño".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado sasuke… se encontraba descansando en una de las casas de su clan…. "Rayos!! Esa molesta de sakura me a causado ya varios problemas"

"Sakura no has mejorado en nada sigues dependiendo de los demás… eres débil, eres un a molestia, pero aun me hace falta que me entregue ese brebaje que intente obtener aquella noche".

Será mejor que descanse mañana… veré que hago para conseguir lo quiero – dijo sasuke para si mismo, asi que se adentro a las sabanas de su cama al cerrar los ojos recordó un poco los sucedido aquellos días. " sasuke-kun!!.. Hoy vendrás a mi casa?... hai mi flor "que asco tener que decir cursilerías como esas", recuerdo que me tomo de la mano fui asi hasta llegar a su casa" … aunque no te puedo negar que me la pase bien cuando me enseñaste algunas cosas". … Que molesto me resultaba comprarte flores en esos días… "mmm aunque la recompensa luego valía la pena"

"Pero que cosas estoy diciendo… además recuerda nunca seré libere y no cumplo con mi venganza", a los poco minutos el uchiha se quedo dormir

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxX

Ya es realmente tarde pero no me siento cansado, me siento en mi cama y observo la fría habitación que me encuentro, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me senti de esta manera, cual sera palabra ideal para eso; "afligido"…Será por ver a sakura de esa manera, tan triste y vacía, y que no he podido hacer mucho en estos últimos días por ella. Me acosté sobre la cama y a mi mente enseguida vino, las imágenes de aquella noche… "no te merecías sufrir de tal forma"

"esa noche senti un dolor un punzante mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido antes, y ese fue el sentimiento que me movió ayudar, apoyar y salvarte de la oscuridad donde estabas sumergida". Alrededor de media Sai se habia quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente… una kunoichi comenzaba abrirlos ojos, se levanto de la cama se metio bañar, "que será los que nos tiene que decir a sai y a mi tsunade-sama…será mejor que me apresure". Salí del baño y me vestí luego peine mi alborotado cabellos y baje para preparar un desayuno… "ya no puedo seguir que dando me sin hacer nada ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a mi entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei, con naruto y con el aunque no desee verlo mas, somos un equipo".

Parti de inmediato a la oficina de la godaime así que para desplazarme mas rápido me subi a los tejados de la casas. "lo mejor será que no lo vea ni lo trate para nada, para poder llevar el entrenamiento lo mejor posible" –sumergía en mis pensamientos en tratar de buscar una manera para llevar el entrenamiento de hoy, fue eso instantes cuando mi cara se estrello en la espalda de alguien… "Gomenasai…gomenasai" – cual la persona con quien me había chocado se trataba era de Sai.

"_gomenasai Sai… esta un poco distraída_"

Hola sakura! – dijo Sai

Debes ser más cuidado sakura!! – dijo sai con una sonrisa en su rostro

Luego dos llegaron a estar al frente de la puerta oficina de la goidame…Top…Top…top!!

Una voz en el interior de la oficina dijo – Adelante!!

Pasamos para oficina de la godaime… Hola sakura!!...Como te encuentras hoy? – dijo la rubia.

"_Ya estoy mucho mejor...gracias por preguntar tsunade-sama_"

Los he llamado a los dos por lo siguiente… Sakura no puedes seguir viviendo sola en esa casa y menos con el estado de situación, por eso he decidido que Sai se que de a vivir un tiempo en tu casa, de esta manera no estarás sola si el uchiha quiere intentar una nueva artimaña.

Sai si sakura acepta que te quedes en su casa, deberás de cuidar de ella – dijo muy seriamente sus palabras

"Creo que esta exagerando un poco tsunade-sama con pedirle a Sai que se venga a vivir en mi casa para cuidarme… pero no importa además en estas ultimas semanas mi relación a mejorado un poco mas con Sai, asi no habrá inconveniente".

"_Acepto que Sai se venga a mi vivir a mi casa_"

Ya sakura aceptado tu estancia en su casa, vas acceder a vivir su casa? – pregunto tsunade.

Si no tengo ningún inconveniente –dijo Sai

Ya se pueden retirar – dijo Tsunade

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina del a godaime… "Ya que me que da tiempo antes de entrenamiento de la tarde, debo ir al mercado"

"Sakura entonces te veo mas tarde" – dijo Sai

"hai…Hai"

Sai desaparece en una cortina de humo, la kunoichi iba caminado así el mercado de la aldea para comprar algunos víveres y hortalizas que le hacían falta…. "comprare algunas frutas, mmm también verduras y los víveres" Termino de comprar los alimentos y se le ocurrio pasar por las floristería de la familia de ino.

Irashamasen!!!

Ahhh.. si eres tu frenduta!!...¿como estas? –dijo la rubia!!

"Ino Cerda"…. "_Hola Ino!!... pues ya mucho mejor_"

He heche un vistazo a la tienda hasta que por fin conseguí una flores me gustara… "_Dame un ramo de lirio blanco". _Ino preparo el ramo en pocos minutos y se lo entrego a sakura

Hasta luego sakura- dijo ino

Llegue en 10 minutos a mi casa, me ti la llave en la cerradura de la puerta gire la perilla y entre, al entrenar me fui a la cocina y coloque la flores en agua ordene lo mas rapido que pude lo que compre en el mercado, ahora tengo buscar la escoba y pañito para limpiar la habitación de huésped que lleva mas de un año sin usarse. Subi la escalera y me acerque a la puerta de esa habitacional entrar en ella, contre mucho polvo asi que me coloque un pequeño pañuelo en la cara para respirar mejor. "jamas pense que estuviera tanto polvo"… sacudi la cama, el pequeño closet, el escrito y por ultimo la mesita de noche, le coloque a cama sabanas limpiar, barri el polvo; ya la habitación estaba mucho mejor… "y ahora solo hace falta el ultimo detalle" baje las escalera y me fui hasta la cocina el florero donde habia colocado los lirio blancos". Regrese a la habitación y coloque el florero en el escritorio y se cerre de nuevo la puerta de la habitación, por ultimo le di un vistazo al reloj del pasillo

"rayos!!.. Se me hizo tarde, me arregle un poco y salí de inmediato para el lugar del entrenamiento. Pasaron algunos cuando por fin llegue, realice una señas para a visarle a kakashi sensei, ya que no quería que él me viera usar mi librera y se entera que no tengo voz.

Sakura incorporate al entrenamiento – dijo kakashi

Asi que me acerque a naruto y lo salude con la mano, ignore por completo al uchiha… bueno ya que el equipo esta completo podemos comenzar de inmediato. Hoy tendrán que realizar una pequeña misión de búsqueda –dijo kakashi

Al norte de este lugar se encuentra una profunda cueva deberán entrar en ella y rescatar el objeto que escondido y deberán regresar antes del anochecer. Los tres ninjas se marcho se inmediato en aquella cueva. El primero entrar a la cueva fue el frió y valiente uchiha seguido por naruto… yo no puedo entrar de esta manera, asi que busque una rama y rasgue un poco de mi ropa y realice un pequeño jutsu de fuego para hacer una fogata. Y de esta manera fue que entre aquella cueva, camino aquella cueva y cada vez se hacia mas y mas profunda hasta que llegamos a un cuarto sin salida.

Busquen algo que se vea extraño de seguro de la llave para abrir al pasadizo – dijo el uchiha con aquel tono de voz frió y muy calmado. Naruto y sakura hicieron lo que dijo el uchiha ya resultaba algo muy logico. Luego unos minutos de busquedad naruto encontró el interruptor, Una pequeña puerta abrió, solo se podía pasar en ella, gateando por aquel túnel, ese instante sasuke me quito la antorcha y fue el primero en pasar por el estrecho túnel, seguido fue naruto seguia de ultima me estaba manteniendo mis distancias con el. Gateamos por tunel durante algunos minutos el polvo levatado me hizo estornudar y fue en ese momento, cuando pise con la mano una piedra, y justo el piso de aquel túnel abrio y los tres caímos al vació.

Entro la lado de konoha esta ninja-copy leyendo la última edición de su libro favorito cuando recordó… " Se me olvido mencionar que esa cueva antiguamente era uns bandidos y que aun existen algunas trampas en su interior" – una pequeñas gotitas de sudor parecieron en la frente.

Ahhhhhhhh!!!!... "rayos!!! yo no puedo gritar… en momento asi son los que valoro lo que perdi…. Y que deseo recuperar"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Y GRCIAS POR SU VALIOSO APOYO D ..dejes su reviews


	4. Que eres para mi?

Disculpen la tardanza pero tenia otra de mis crisis de inspiración S

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox ¿que

¿Que eres para mi?

Duramos algunos minutos cayendo por aquel precipicio, hasta que caímos en una especie de lago subterráneo… Demonios!!... Les dije que fue con cuidado – grito Sasuke. Los tres nos encontramos todos empapados, y fuimos por un pequeño camino, después de aventurarnos por ese largo pasillo tuvimos que desactivar varias trampas para seguir adelante… hasta que al final del pasillo encontramos una recamara donde estaba el objeto de esta misión. Parecía tan facil poder obtener aquel objeto, que estaba al frente de nosotros, que no podía ser posible.

Naruto tan impulsivo como siempre se lanzo a buscar aquel objeto, pero sasuke lo de tuvo justo a tiempo.. Si será idiota!! - dijo sasuke, después este largo camino forjado en trampa te

No quería estar cerca de el, pero tuve que hacerlo por el bien de la mision, ayude al uchiha desactivar la trampa final, no costo un poco mas de lo que pesamos en desactivarla pero al final pudiste, dentro aquel objeto se encontraba un pergamino, lo tome y lo guarde en mi morral.

Y ahora como vamos hacer para salir – pregunto naruto… lo mas probable es haya otro dispositivo como el primero. Buscamos cuidadosamente en aquella recamara y detecte un extraño símbolo que estaba siendo cubierto por el polvo. Ahí esta la clave para salir del sitio, segui limpiando y aquel sello seguía extendiéndose por el muro, donde encontré una pieza al sobre salida, la presione en ese momento una abertura se abrió en el techo. Y asi fue como salimos y cumplimos con misión de hoy, "Llegue a konoha echa un asco", cerca de la entrada de konoha estaba kakashi-sensei esperando nos… Buen trabajo chicos – dijo el sensei, en ese instante entregue aquel pergamino.

Ya puede marchar, esto es todo por hoy – dijo kakashi-sensei sin despegar su vista de su preciado libro. Me despedí naruto con rapido abrazo y me fui a mi casa, "te mereces todo mi indefrencia" "esta vez no te mire, no me rebaje para pedirte un estupido capricho". "Rayos!!.. Estoy hecha un asco, cuando llegue a casa me daré un baño y prepare la cena", de pronto senti que me sostenía por los hombros, de inmediato reaccione y voltee a ver de quien se trataba. Se trataba de mi fiel acompañante… Veo que esta cansada por la mision de hoy – dijo sai

Tome mi libreta de nuevo… "_si un poco_"

He venido para acompañarte a hasta tu casa y luego buscar mi cosas – siempre tan directo algo no cambia en el, pienso que a veces bueno ser así pero en otra no tanto, depende en la situación que se aplique. Llegamos a mi casa al capo de un par de mintos. Tome la llave y la introduje en la cerradura, abri la puerta y realice una seña como tranto decir "pasa adelante".

"_Ven sigue para mostrarte cual será tu habitación_". Subimos las escaleras y me acerque aquella puerta… "_esta es tu habitación_". No era muy grande pero cómoda y acogedora.

"Esta mucho mejor que mi fría habitación"… Me acerque un poco mas el y le preste mi llaves… "_Toma mis llaves para que te resulte mas cómodo entrar a la casa cuando traigas tu cosas_". Esta bien ya regreso voy por mi cosa – dijo. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, después de que sai se fuera, fui hasta mi cuarto y busque una toalla y me metí a bañar… "ah que rica esta el agua… Voy a evitar lo mas posible de que te enteres sobre la perdida de mi voz". Salia del baño en vuelta en la toalla me dirigía a mi habtacion, cuando veo subir a Sai por la escaleras, me sonroje un poco pero de igual manera continué mi camino, "Debo acostumbrar a la presencia de sai en la casa, además tranquilízate este tipo de situaciones pasaran mas frecuentemente" – me dije para si misma. Me vestí rápidamente y a ver sai a la otra habitación. Abrí lentamente la puerta y vi que solo traía dos cajas y su morral.

"¿_Te ayudo a desempacar_?". .. Si puede colocar el contenido de esta caja en closet –dijo Sai.. Dentro aquella caja estaba la ropa de sai y otras cosas como…como… "ahhhhhh!!!... como la ropa interior de Sai, me puse tan roja como una cereza"… " le importa mas sus libros y sus dibujos que su ropa!!" sus traje los guinden dentro del closet, y bueno…bueno la ropa que hace unos instante mencione, la doble y la coloque en el cajo del closet"…. "_Ya he colocado tu ropa en el closet_" … Gracias por la ayuda de lo demás me encargo yo – me mostró una sonrisa luego de esa palabras.

Esta bien yo me retiro pero cualquier cosa me avisas – dije yo y pues así me retire hacer la cena. Al cabo de media hora la cena ya estaba lista, así que fui a buscar a sai a su habitación. Entre a la habitación pero no lo encontre… " mmm que raro no esta de seguro esta en el baño". Cerre la puerta y me fui al otro lado del pasillo donde estaba el baño, toque la puerta. La puerta se abrio y era mi fiel acompañante que salía… "mis manos rozaron su pecho descubierto"…. "_La cena esta lista baja a cenar_". Me regrese al comedor, aparecio de repente y sentó le serví un poco de la sopa que había preparado. El ambiente era muy fastidioso "pero no podía ser nada para romperte silencio que me molestaba, si ni yo misma puedo hablar buscar alguna conversación sai".

Gracias por la comida – dijo Sai… Se retiro de la mesa y se marcho a su nueva habitación, al llegar a la habitación observo mejor la habitación y percato las hermosas flores que estaba en el escritorio. Ya había terminado de desempacar ya no tenia mucho que hacer asi que se dispuso a dibujar flores. "Estas flores me recordaron aquellos días cuando te estuve visitando en hospital, te veías tal mal… que un ser como yo sitio un dolor muy agudo en el pecho… era algo que jamás había sentido por nadie"

Después de aquella cena los días transcurrieron, y ya comenzaba acostumbrarme a la presencia de sai… otros días mas que despierto sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, durante las mañana yo realizaba el desayuno y Sai fregaba… ya que no se le daba bien cocinar.

Termine de colocar el desayuno y fui a levantar… subi las escaleras y abri la puerta del cuarto de sai… "jejeje…hasta durmiendo sai es muy correcto", sus cosas siempre en perfecto orden… lo movi suavemente… "_A desayunar_".

Todo era normalmente en silencio… "yo que no puedo hablar y el una persona que cuenta poco… por kami-sama!! No pasa nada interesante a veces"… termine de desayunar y lleve mis platos al fregador"… "_Hasta luego_".

Sakura guardo su libreta en un bolsillo y se marcho con rumbo al puente, donde se encontraría con sus compañeros.

En esta ocasión no fui la primera en llegar al puente ya estaba esperando otro de los miembro del equipo, era la persona que menos me gustaría estar a solas, pero no puedo ser nada…. Al llegar al puente me coloque de lado contrario de la baranda de donde el estaba.

En poco minutos de haber llegado al puente sentía... la mirada de aquellos ojos color azabache posados en mi, "no me atreví al voltear a verlo"…

"La molestia esta muy extraña conmigo… desde hace ya varias semana, estoy arto de que me trate de esta manera… Asi que acercare a ella"

Sasuke se acerco…. Tomándola de un hombro y haciéndola girar hacia el…

Porque…Porque diablo!!!... No me diriges la palabra!!! –

Pequeñas lagrimas se escapan de mi mis ojos al ver el rostro de enfado de sasuke… de pronto… unas rápida imagen se cruzan en mi mente…Esta…esta era su misma expresión cuando me negué a darle lo que buscabas con tanta insistencia…

tan recuerdo… recuerdo que me un golpe que me llevo a estrellarme sobre la mesa, donde esta mi florero.

Respóndeme..Respóndeme…!! – Gritaba con mas enojo e insistencia el uchiha.

Fue en ese momento que una rapida sombra se atravesó en ellos, se trataba un pelinegro de piel palida.

"Sai"

Vez Sakura lo que pasa cuando te dejo sola con este idiota..!!

Aquí llamaste idiota?

Pues a ti quien mas!!!

El uchiha lo sujeto por la camisa!!

Suéltame…Suelta idiota!! – decía con mas insistencia Sai.

Sasuke rapidamente arree metió un golpe a la cara de sai…Eso para nada me dolio ya que estoy acostumbrado a los golpes de cierta kunoichi que ya no conocemos.

Sai se libera y toma a sakura… nos vamos de aquí!!

Y luego de esas palabras de sai y sakura desaparecen en una nube de humo… por otro lado cerca de la casa de la pelirosa.

Solo te dejo sola con ese sujeto y ya te metes en problema!!

"_Perdona_"

"_Deja me curar_"

Acumule un poco de chakra color jade en mis manos para curarle una pequeña marca roja que apareció luego del golpe.

"Me regañas y me protege mas que a una misión otorgada… me cuidas como si fuera tu hermana… o tal vez… como… a alguien que amas". – un breve sonrojar se a poso en mis mejillas al imaginarme lo ultimo.

"Tal vez…me ama…. ¿Pero yo lo amo?...¿Que es el para mi?"

Ciertamente no lo se pero… algo que me queda claro es que con el tiempo podré darle respuestas a mi preguntas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le gusta como va la historia?... o que le gustaria que mejorar de la historia?

Gracias por leer este capitulo!!

Y espero sus reviews )


	5. Atrapada

_**Hola!! Espero que me disculpe la demora... pero he tenido mucha inspiracion**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me envaron un reviews**_

* * *

Cap.5: Atrapada

Hoy no iras al entrenamiento de kakashi!... hoy entrenaras conmigo!!

"_Hai…hai_"

Después de curar a sai se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento numero 2 que esta disponible en esa ocasión.

En donde entre taijutsu nunca me imagine que sai fuera tan agil… ya que siempre usa su tecnica con tinta antes enfrentar al enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Un chico rubio se vestía a apresuradamente. – Kuso!!... me quede dormido!!

Kuso… Ahora sakura-chan!! … me golpeara!!

Se desplazaba rápidamente por el dejado de las casa… Cuando llega al puente al donde habitualmente se encontraba para ir a entrar, solo pudo aprecio la presencia de su amigo

Asi que se acerco al por la espalda y le dio una palmada en el hombro. – teme como siempre muy puntual!! – asintio con una sonrisa y sus manos detrás de la nunca

Lo que me parece muy extraño es que sakura-chan …no alla llegado aun? – pronuncio el rubio

Mientras que el uchiha… continuaba enojado por lo que anteriormente había sucedido… "Porque DEMONIOS **MI MOLESTA SAKURA … **Se fue con ese imbecíl de sai" …. "ya va… ya va… esto no puede ser hasta algunas semana atrás yo estuve saliendo con esa molestia…solo hice porque quería obtener esa formula o por otro motivo?"- extrañas dudas pasaban por la mente del uchiha, simplemente inoro el comentario de su compañero.

Hola chico!! … perdonen la tardanza pero tuve ayudar a una anciana perdida antes de llegar aquí -

Kakashi-sensei… deja ya esa asurda escusa, para llegar tarde – " Kakashi-sensei tendra que se mas imaginativo para la proxima"

Al parecer sakura no vendra a entrenar hoy – mención kakashi …. Asi que sera que mejor comencemos a entrenar

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Por otro lado sakura y sai habia decido descansar ya tenia alrededor de dos horas entrenado fuertemente

Ah… ah…ah… no pensé que entrenar de esta manera con sai me dejara tan agotada, "jamás pensé terminar entrenado de esta manera con Sai, me llevaba muy mal con el cuando se integro al equipo"

Estaba siendo observada por el pelinegro… "Espero que pronto recupere la voz"… "no es para nada divertido pelear con ella sin gritos alterados pronunciando mi nombre"

_**Flash back**_

_**Te matare Sai!!**_

_**Fea… Fea!!**_

_**Deja que te atrape Sai… me las pagaras!!**_

_**Suéltame naruto!!- y déjame darle su merecido!!**_

_**Encima de fea escandalosa!!**_

_**Fin flash back**_

"que tiempo aquellos" – una sonrisa surco sus labios al recodar esa disparatadas peleas

Sakura… Sakura!!

Regresemos con el entramiento – dijo sai

Hai – asintio con la mirada

Las horas se fueron rápidamente… para darle paso al atardecer y así el finalizar el entrenamiento del equipo 7…

Es todo por hoy chicos!!

Ahhh.. ah!! Que bien y ire cenar ramen – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa el rubio

Hmp! – su mirada era mas inexpresiva que en otras ocasiones, lucia distraído algo que no era común en el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Puedes ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena_" – escribio sakura

Esta bien… pero directo a casa! – mencion sai

"_No te preocupes estare bien!_".- la pelirosa le entrego la lista de los víveres al pelinegro

Hai!

En eso instantes se separaron y sakura continuo su camino pensado en que prepararia para cenar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos shinobis disfrutaban de su cena en completo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos giro su mirada a si la calle y percato cerca del lugar… aquel era su copia barata!.- "Esa molestia no debe estar muy lejos".

Asi que dejo algunas monedas cerca de plato para luego desaparecer del lugar… "Te encontrare y te hare saber eres solo mia"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las calles de konoha se encontraban bastante desde pejadas por las horas, oscuridad rodeaba las tranquilas calles de la aldea, una chica caminaba tranquilamente aunque con un poco de temor. " no me gusta mucho esta tranquilidad… sera mejor que me apresure", Cuando paso se cerca de un callejón oscuro, alguien la llevo hacia la oscuridad.- Seres solo mia! – dentro de aquel oscuro callejón surgieron unos ojos carmesí.

Ella estaba atrapada entre la pared y cuerpo del pelinegro, podia sentir sobre ella aquel palido y frio cuerpo… - su cuerpo y comenzó a recordar de nuevo lo sucedido esa noche un escalofrió le recorrió en ese instante. Ella siendo forzada a observar aquella mirada llena de odio. Pasaron breves instante sakura fue besa por el pelinegro.

"Alejate mi…. Yo no te pertenezco" "yo deje de serlo aquella noche"- sentida atrapada no solo por el cuerpo de sasuke encima de ella, también al no poder expresar sus pensamientos.- las lagrimas surcaron los ojos verde de la pelirosada

El pelinegro se detuvo después sentir las lágrimas de sakura… "el no entendía el porque de ella… siempre ella habia estado tras de el"… " porque". – nos volveremos a ver! – menciono el uchiha

Sakura luego de reaccionar sale corriendo los mas rápido que sus pierna se lo permitan, "porque no te cansas" "por no dejas" – cientos de porque atravesaban los pensamientos de la chica. Al llegar a la cada se encerró sus habitación, acostada en su cama.

"ya no quiero verte mas uchiha sasuke" "porque lo que me hiciste esa noche no tiene perdon".

* * *

_**Gracias por leer el fic!!**_

_**X fa olviden dejar su comentarios!!**_


End file.
